supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
McCord Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Violet: "My birthday party is ruined!" Announcer: "Jo meets a single divorced dad..." Dominic: "Guys, be nice to T.K., he's only a baby." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look at which family needs my help this time." ???: "Hi, we're the McCord Family. I'm Dominic, I'm an engineer and a single divorced dad." Introduction Jo: "Nice to meet you, I'm Jo Frost. Oh, and who's this little one?" Dominic: "That's T.K." Jo: "Hi, T.K., how are you, darling?" baubles Dominic: "T.K.'s a little shy, just to let you know." McCord Family Issues Dominic: "Guys, please don't hurt T.K., he doesn't like it when you do it." Casey: "I wanna hurt him. It's cool." Dominic: "No, it's not cool to hurt your brother." Bedtime Jo: "It was bedtime, and the children were watching television." [Jamie, Casey, and Carlos are watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on TV] Dominic: "Let's go you guys, time for bed. Turn off Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Jamie: "No! We wanna keep watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse!" Dominic: "Your little brother, T.K. is asleep." Parent Meeting House Rules Discipline Thinking Pond Privilege Removal Board Violet's 7th Birthday Party is dressed in a Dorothy costume, complete with Ruby Slippers and Toto in a Basket whilst Dominic is dressed in an adult Wizard of Oz costume and T.K. is dressed in a cute Toto costume is dressed in a Scarecrow costume, Casey is dressed in a Tin Man costume, and Carlos is dressed in a Cowardly Lion costume Jo: "The next day was Violet's 7th birthday, and she was having a Wizard of Oz-themed party and she invited her friends from her 1st grade class, her ballet class, and theatre musical class." favor station has favor baskets filled with goodies, like "Glinda's Magic Bubbles", Magic wands, Sticker sheets, an Oz diploma with a red ribbon tied around it for each guest, Caramel Apples, rainbow lollipops, Ruby Slippers Christmas ormanents, Wizard of Oz puzzles, small stuffed monkeys, Emerald City cookies wrapped in cellophane, and complete Wizard of Oz favor sets song, "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" by Judy Garland is playing in the background Violet: "Janine-Anne, Kiki, Michelle, Candace, Nancy, Jessica, Addie, Chelsea, hi! Come on in!" the beverage table are a bowl of melting witch punch, over the rainbow punch, Witch repellent water, Witch's brew lemonade, Jones drinks formed in a rainbow, Emerald City Punch, Tin Man punch, Auntie Em's lemonade and water the dessert table is a 18x13 Wizard of Oz rainbow cake, rainbow swirled lollipops, Emerald City cookies, tornado cupcakes, Lollipop cookies, Witch's hat cookies, a rainbow Jell-O mold, Toto cupcakes, emerald green gum balls, emerald green candy sticks, Auntie Em's cupcakes, ruby slipper cookies, hot air balloon cookies, ruby red cake pops and rainbow sherbet ice cream the buffet table are Poppy Seed Field Salad, Yellow Brick Road Mac 'n Cheese, rainbow fruit skewer kabobs, rainbow veggie platter, Witch's fingers, Yellow brick road sandwiches, rainbow fruit platter, Witch's broomsticks, Lion crackers, Wicked Witch of the West snacks, and Egg salad Violet: "Daddy, can we watch The Wizard of Oz movie on the giant screen after the food and prizes?" Dominic: "I can arrange that." is dressed as Glinda the Good Witch of the North Jo: "The children played games like Melt the Witch, Wizard of Oz Bowling, Pin the Heart on the Tin Man, What's Behind the Curtain, Glinda's Follow the Yellow Brick Road Game, Munchkin bingo, Roar Like a Lion, and Witch's Broom Relay Race; they also had magical manicures, colored their own rainbow, made their own scarecrow magnets and had lots of fun, and everything went just for a while. Until Violet's younger sisters and brother kicked off." Jamie: "(bleep) you!" rips out her costume alongside Casey and Carlos Jamie: "Go to (bleep)!" destroys the scarecrow magnets with aluminum baseball bats Kiki (dressed in a Glinda costume): "Oh, no!" changes the "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" by Judy Garland to "On Fire" by Lil' Wayne Chelsea (dressed in a Wicked Witch of the West costume): "No, not the music!" Dominic: "Oh, no. What happened?" is carrying T.K. changes the music back to "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" and deletes "On Fire" by Lil' Wayne from the playlist, then he fixes the scarecrow magnets Dominic: "There, good as new." Jo: "Would you like some Melting Witch punch, girls?" Kiki/Chelsea/Violet: "Yes, please." to: Dominic talking to Carlos, Casey and Jamie Dominic: "Listen to me, Casey, Jamie and Carlos. I will not have you ruining Violet's birthday party for her, do you understand? Otherwise you will go sit in the Thinking Pond." Carlos, and Jamie refuse to listen and continue ruining the party changes the "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" to Under the Influence by Eminem Nancy: "Not again!" Dominic: "That's it, I am putting all 3 of you into the Thinking Pond!" puts Casey, Jamie and Carlos into the Thinking Pond while Jo holds T.K. Dominic: "You need to stay in the Thinking Pond for a while because you were wrecking the party." opens her present from her friend Kiki to reveal a Tom & Jerry and the Wizard of Oz Blu-Ray Disc changes the music back to "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" by Judy Garland 1 minute later changes the music to "On Sight" by Kanye West changes the music back to "Over the Rainbow" by Judy Garland Jo: "And to make sure it stays this way...we have a music block system, to block Kayne West, Eminen, Li'l Wayne and all questionable music. There, now we won't have that problem anymore." Candace: "I have a present for you, too." opens the present to reveal a Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz Blu-ray Disc Violet: "Oh, my gosh! It's the sequel to Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz! Thank you!" Snack Jar Technique Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties